


Lay a Claim (You are Mine)

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Claiming, Clubbing, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominate Chris Argent, Established Relationship, Gender nonconforming character, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Derek Hale, M/M, Panties, Possessive Behavior, submissive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Fucking hell, Chris thought, reaching down to palm his semi and adjust it to a more comfortable position,he’s going to kill me.





	Lay a Claim (You are Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Un'betad.

Chris trailed,  completely  helpless, after his boy. The pulsing lights and pounding music of the club did nothing to shake his focused gaze, eyes fixed on the delicate trim of pink lace peeking above the hem of his boy’s jeans. The small of his back flexed as he walked, bare thanks to the cropped t-shirt he was wearing, and Chris stared  hungrily  at the patch of dark hair that climbed out above the delicate pink lace of his panties. 

_ Fucking hell,  _ Chris thought, reaching down to palm his semi and adjust it to a more comfortable position,  _ he _ _ ’s going to _ _ kill me.  _

The club smelled like sweat and sex, and the music reverberated through Chris’ entire body. He followed, his boy parting the crowd as he walked with his head tipped back and shoulders squared—knowing  exactly  how gorgeous he looked. 

People stared, though Chris paid them no mind. They didn’t go out dancing as often now, but Derek had been enjoying it more often in the last several months. Chris knew that in a way the club  was a safe space , a place Derek could express himself however he wanted and not have to worry about the expectations that  were placed on him. 

The last time they came, Derek had done his face up with makeup, darkening his eyes and painting his lips glossy. Chris hadn’t been able to keep his hands off him, and he was sure tonight would be no different. Before he could get caught up in the dance, he left to get a drink, running the flat of his palm along the bare skin of Derek’s back—both to get his attention and to leave behind his scent. 

The whisky  was warm as it slid down his  throat, though Chris didn’t indulge for long. He made his way back onto the dance floor, ignoring the interested looks he got from others and headed straight for his boy. Derek was dancing in a fray of bodies, head thrown back with a pleased smile on his lips. 

The smile fell when another man stepped into his space and grabbed his hips. Chris watched as the man leaned in and said something that twisted Derek’s lips into a frown, the crease between his brows deep enough that Chris could see it from a few feet away. He didn’t like it.

Chris stepped close behind him, a growl that should have been too canine for his human vocal cords to make vibrating through his chest. He grabbed a fistful of Derek’s hair, tugging  harshly  to the side. The creature’s  eyes flared bright green and Chris bared flat teeth, digging his chin into the tendon of Derek’s throat,  beautifully  bared to him.

The other man stepped back and Chris slid his free hand up Derek’s stomach, hair tickling his palm as he pressed against flat muscle. He watched the man disappear into the crowd as he ran his hand up Derek’s chest. He didn’t stop until  his hand was wrapped around the front of Derek’s throat from under his shirt. His boy whined before his entire body went slack, his full weight falling back against Chris’ chest. Chris made a pleased noise. 

He tipped his head down, lips catching against the skin of Derek’s neck. He peppered it with kisses, letting his teeth catch just to hear the hitch in Derek’s breath. Chris sucked up a bruise that wouldn’t last before he  _ bit _ , knowing  exactly  what they looked like as Derek’s eyes no doubt shone red. 

His lips twisted up into a smile as he dragged his hand down Derek’s body, tugging  sharply  at Derek’s chest hair to make him moan. He pressed  firmly  against the warm bulge tenting Derek’s jeans, twisting his fingers in Derek’s hair to keep his head in place. Chris left wet kisses, leaving behind smears of his saliva.

He  began to sway his hips in beat with the music, something that had taken him a long time to get the hang of. He moved Derek with him, worrying the skin of his boy’s neck between his teeth, unbothered by the eyes he could feel on them. Derek was hard against the palm of his hand, grinding forward with hitching breaths that made Chris’ own cock leak. 

“Good boy,” Chris rumbled, and he felt Derek’s cock kick in his pants, twitching as he soaked through the fabric of his jeans with his come. He shook apart in Chris’ arms,  breathing heavily , and Chris held him through it. “Good boy,” he said again, holding Derek as he continued to sway with the beat, confident that all would know who his boy belonged to. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
